Domestic Violence
by deadliving
Summary: A group of savage animals land on the beaches of Happy Tree Town. Pilaging, plundering, and wreaking havoc everywhere they go. What, if anything can stop them? Oneshot?


**A Oneshot based on the invasions of history.**

**Wild vs. Domesticated, **

On the shore of Happy Tree Town, Mime, Giggles, Lumpy, and Toothy comb the beaches with modified pitons, scouring the sandy beach for refuse. Lumpy and Toothy walk over to a strip of sand jutting into the sea, and they begin spearing trash on the spear end. A brine fly drones by Lumpy, and he begins swinging the piton around. Toothy turns to see what the commotion was all about, when Lumpy accidentally releases the piton, impaling Toothy through the eye. The blade cut through his sensory receptors, and horrible depictions of his surrounding flood his brain for the last second of life, and he falls into the tide. Lumpy turns to see where Toothy had gone, and see as he was nowhere in his sight, he shrugged, and left.

Giggles sighs, and wipes the sweat off her forehead, and glances around. On the horizon, she could make out a boat. It was full of people waving something in the air. She summoned Sniffles over, who pulled from his pocket protector a telescope. He chuckles, thinking the people were far away. He realizes the error, and flips the telescope. He sees a bunch of domesticated animals (Dogs, cats, guinea Pigs, livestock, and similar) flourishing their weapons, screaming. He gasps, and is about to tell Giggles, when an arrow streaks by, slicing off his ear. He screams, as more arrows whir by. Giggles, Mime, and Lumpy run away, while Sniffles is hit repeatedly. His cries are finally silenced when an spear cuts a hole through the telescope and glasses lenses, through his head, and out into the wet sand.

Splendid awakens to the sound of screaming near the peir. He hums heroically, and jets off to the peir. He examines the scene. A bunch of domesticated animals were storming the beaches. He hums heroically again, and begins firing lazers.

The Captain, a Guinea Pig, calls for his firstmate to give him an arrow. The Lamb hands Captain an arrow tipped with Kryptonut. This weapon had been fashioned for the Superhero.

Splendid was too busy taking out the army with laser vision to see the Kryptonut arrow fired at him. It plunges into his gut, and he looks down at it slowly, and screams. He pulls it out, and tosses the arrow, but the damage had been done. Vomit erupts from his mouth, nose, and wound. When it subsides, Splendid's GI tract begins falling out of the hole, still purging green vile. He gives a weak cry of defeat, and plummets into the surf.

Giggles, Lumpy, and Mime run by the playground where Petunia and Flaky were playing. Mime ran over to the two, and tried to tell them what happened. Petunia shrugged, and Flaky glanced around cautiously. Flaky climbs to the top of the playset to see whatever danger had got Mime in a frenzy. She gasps as soon as she sees the Domestic animals running through the streets. Petunia gasps as well, but a blue pig came from nowhere with a beartrap on a stick, and whack Petunia in the head with it. He lifts the body and tosses the contraption aside. Mime attempted to run, but a Doberman caught him and dismembered the clown. Captain and the others unsheath axes, and hack away at the beams supporting the jungle gym Flaky was standing on. She shreiked as the set toppled over. Her quills caught on the bar over the swing set. She was swinging back and forth, waving her arms screaming. The Doberman comes from nowhere and tears a raged hole out of the skin and sinew on her legs and bottom. She literally falls out of her skin into the waiting jaws of the dogs.

Lumpy and Giggles had rallied the entire town's populace into arms, and had made a clear border that the enemy should not cross, unless every able-bodied animal lay dead. The Domestics came closer, and the Tree Friends readied their weapons. Cuddles had been sleeping through the entire calamity, and was ignorant of the creatures descending upon the town. He steps out into the street with a cup of Joe. He glances both ways, lazily sips at the coffee, then spits it out in genuine shock. Domestics were coming down the street at him one way, and the other way, were the Tree Friends aiming their weapons at the domestics. Cuddles drops his coffee, gets on his knees, and begins praying.

Suddenly, Captain halts the onslaught, and walks slowly towards Cuddles. Giggles rushes out alone for her friend. Cuddles stares at Captain, then goes and hugs him. Every witness was clueless to what happened. Giggles saw Cuddles bob his head side to side, and Captain nodded once. With a flick of the guinea pig's paw, the domestics turned are left for their boats.

Giggles runs up to him, and taps him on the shoulder. As if he knew what she was going to say, he said, "Guess you didn't see me as a domestic, did 'ya?"

**Seemed like a good ending.**

**Review, even if it sucks hairy monkey balls.**

**:P**


End file.
